


UnderXros: An Undertale AU

by SlashBlasterZone



Series: Twitter follower reward undertale AU’s [1]
Category: UnderXros (Fandom), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - UnderXros (Undertale), Bad Puns, F/F, F/M, Gen, How Do I Tag, I always hate this part, I need help tagging, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Other, Role Reversal, Role change, Skip the first chapter if you want to go in without knowing who has what role, Some Swearing, THE TAGS, UnderXros, bad times, light cursing, pain and suffering, undertale - Freeform, will add more tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:43:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29666079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashBlasterZone/pseuds/SlashBlasterZone
Summary: So um… I’m doing this because I want to and I got a fifth follower on Twitter. This is for her. Plus I keep thinking up AU’s and I’m not doing anything with them so I made a reward for myself. I make an undertale AU fanfic every five followers on Twitter (granted I might do one regardless if I’m motivated enough). *WARNING this AU HAS ZERO RELATION TO XTALE, UNDERVERSE, OR UNDERCROSS*. This a role change based AU. I’ll put a link to my Twitter in the End Notes of every chapter.
Relationships: Grillby/Muffet (Undertale)
Series: Twitter follower reward undertale AU’s [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180001





	UnderXros: An Undertale AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s just the character roles as this a Role Change AU skip if you want to be surprised. Twitter account in the End Notes. Should I make a tumblr for these fanfics too? Let me know in the comments section.

** UNDERXROS Character Roles: **

  
Grillby Desyre: The Monarch Role. Became king of the Monsters and the Underground after the Dreemurr Family was deemed unfit after the end of the war. Is a 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://mobile.twitter.com/Slash_Zone_Sfw


End file.
